This Could Be Bad
by Random-Pirates
Summary: I was sucked from class on to a beach in a world full of people I can't understand. A pirate crew adopts me, and I think I'm falling in love with one! Help! OCxZoro. Rated for swearing and suggestive themes.
1. A Rough Landing

I do not own One Piece! (Although I wish I did.)

I stood looking back at what had just happened. Somehow I had just been in my Metals class, but now I was standing on a bank of an island. I was trying to figure out if this was just one of my zoning out times, or if this was reality. I desperately hoped it was reality and I was not in Metals. It's not that I don't like the class, but I would really hate this to be bogus and Mr. Polkinghorne to ask me a question, and me not hear it. Or even know that he was there, no that I was there! Oh god! If this is real this so sucks! I have a French quiz next hour… Damn. Wait is that a ship?

The ship had now turned to face me and the beach (if I was indeed on a beach). I could see a boy sitting on the figure head. He looked to be about my age. I think he saw me, because a moment later he called a blonde guy over and pointed me out. The blonde dude looked at me and frowned. The ship was now near enough to hear him. The only problem was that I couldn't understand the language that he was speaking. This was going to suck.

The blonde called to a raven haired woman, she was really pretty. She too frowned as she looked at me. How could they not? I was wearing my green metal working shirt, welding mask, goggles, and think leather gloves. Oh why couldn't I have just come from Pre Calc or something? I wouldn't mind missing that, and I would look decent at the very least!

The black haired youth that I had first seen was now standing in front of me some how.

"Mary mother of God!" I screamed and fell on my butt.

The boy laughed a cheerful, friendly laugh. He asked me something that I couldn't understand. I just blinked at him, oh was I being helpful!

The blonde had arrived now, he kicked the black hair kid. REALLY far away. I gapped open mouthed at the distance. Why didn't that seem to hurt the boy? I turned to face the blonde; he was a lot taller than my 5 ft. 2". He was acting very charismatic, even though I couldn't understand a word he was saying. I think that he was flirting with me, but I couldn't tell.

"I'm really sorry, but I got no idea what you're talking about!" I told him.

He stared at me for a moment. He looked over his should to ask the raven haired woman something. Again I couldn't understand. This was really going to suck…


	2. A French Speaking Day

I don't One Piece. I want to, but I don't.

The raven-haired woman came closer to me. This made me a little self-conscious, so I took a few steps back. She came closer once more… and I went back once more; this made her smile. She asked me something that sounded like Spanish, then something that could have been German. She tried a few more that I didn't recognize, until she tried French.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Robin." She said, looking to see if I understood this time.

I did!

"Bonjour ! Je suis Rosalie!" I spoke with relief, finally she and I could communicate! Told her my name too.

"Oui, comment êtes-vous venus pour être ici?" She asked me how I came to be here. My question: Where is here?!?!

The blonde had disappeared for a moment. He returned with an orange haired woman, a blue haired man, a thing that could have been a mutated little kid, a long nosed guy, and a green haired guy who looked more than a little grumpy. Who are all these weird people?

The woman named Robin called over her shoulder to the group at large. The blonde seemed pleased with something.

The blonde then yelled: "Bonjour beau! Je suis Sanji! Je suis ici pour vous sauver!"

Okay, this Sanji guy called me beautiful, and said he was going to save me? Who does he think he is and why do I need saving? The group looked at me, expecting me to say something in return. I didn't know what to say to that. I'd never been called beautiful before in my life- besides my family- what was I going to say or do?

"Bonjour, regard je suis perdu et dois trouver une manière à la maison. Pouvez-vous m'aider?" I asked them for help since I was lost, and needed to find a way home.

It was later that evening that most things were explained to me. I learned that their names were: Nami, Franky, Chopper, Usopp and Zoro. I learned that I was in a place called the Grand Line, that these people are pirates, and was totally screwed no matter what sickeningly sweet word Sanji wove.

They (Robin and Sanji), kept asking me where I was from and my family history and junk like that. What was I suppose to tell them? "Oh, I was just sucked through a worm hole and landed on that beach. Yeah, I am from another world! Weird eh?" I don't usually like people to this I'm off my rocker, unless I really am!

So I told them that I didn't know were I was from, I had spent my child hood move from place to place, and my family was killed before I ever got to know them. I think only three or so really believed me. I know the guy, Zoro or what ever his name was, didn't believe a word of it. Damn him! Robin looked skeptical too. Why did I have to land with a group of smart-er people? Why couldn't I have landed in front of a handsome, yet rich, prince that would marry me immediately? No, I had to be found by pirates and some rather hostile to me…

_Note: I'm writing what Sanji, Robin and Rosalie say in English. Keep in mind that they are speaking in French though!_

"So, Rosalie. My I inquire as to your clothing?" Robin asked me, I blushed.

"Well… you see I was just… You know doing stuff." I finished lamely.

Zoro grunted, he scowled at me. It made me sad, I liked him. He seemed… cool. Yeah cool would be the word! I don't think he understood what I said, but he heard my tone of making-upy-ness!

"Rosa-chan!" Sanji cried, using a word I didn't know, at the end of my name, "I don't care what you were doing! You are my angle, and you came from heaving for me!"

"Sanji… Get a life!" I told him.

He looked disheartened. Poor him! Robin giggled slightly. I didn't feel sorry, he was freaking annoying! The constant flirting and the compliments and all the chivalry. Don't get me wrong, I like when a guy is a bit chivalrous, but he just coats it on! It's like sexism in reverse! It's scary…

"Rosalie-chan," There's that word again… "You can't be a little nicer? Sanji doesn't mean any harm." Robin whisper in my ear.

I shrugged her advice off. Robin translated the last bit of our conversation for the others of the crew. Zoro smirked at me. It made my tummy squirmy. I looked at Luffy, he was laughing and patting Sanji on the back, he said words of comfort. I wasn't sure what to do next. The only thing I wanted was to wake up from my blackout, and get to my next class. Was that really too much to ask? I guess so…

"Rosa-chan, Nami will get you some better fitting clothes. Follow her, now." Robin gestured at Nami who was now at the door waiting for me.

I followed her to the women's area of the ship. It was small, put comfortable and clean. Nami started taking out clothes and holding them against my body, muttering to herself the entire time. We finally got me two pairs of pants and four shirts that I could wear for the next few days. I was hoping to wake up before then. But my hopes were not high…

I lay down to sleep, my head was whirling around. I was wondering if I just went mad and am in an asylum by now. Or a piece of metal had gotten loose from a clamp and hit me in the head, and I was just comatose. I was eager coma, if anything. It was suck to be in an asylum. I closed my eyes, sleep washed over me.


	3. A Snowy Island

_I have been informed recently that a lot of people don't know what metals class is. Metals is a class where you get to weld and stuff. Like wood shop but with oxyacetylene torches and combustible materials. (Arc welding is my fav!) Sorry for the confusion!_

I do not own One Piece…

I remember being woken up by a cheerful cry of god knows what. Something heavy fell on my chest. It turned out to be only Luffy, who Robin had assured me was, in fact Captain. I still don't believe her.

He gleefully spoke something that I couldn't and didn't understand. He eyes shinned, as if he thought that I too, would become just as gleeful and jubilant as he, from news that I did not know of. I just stared at him with a blank expression. I then saw two arms grab him from behind, and pull Luffy off me. I was grateful, until I saw who's arms they were: Zoro, the hot, but totally not caring swords man. At least I think he's a swords man. He caries three swords anyway. But, come on, three? Who is he kidding, unless he has a tail or something? That would be kinda cool, weird though…

"Breakfast is ready." He said pointedly.

I gapped at him. I didn't know he spoke French! That little bastard could have at least given me some info when I asked him yesterday! Arrgh!

"Why didn't you talk to me yesterday? I would have been nice! Or are you that bitter!?!" I screamed at him.

He said something that I couldn't understand. He then mentioned Sanji's name. Oops! I think I yelled at him when he was only passing on a message. My bad!

"Oh, I-I'm sorry!" I blushed deeply; he grunted and turned away.

I followed Zoro, who was still carrying Luffy, up into the kitchen. The smell was intoxicatingly wonderful. I felt that if I died right now, my life would have been worth it! Of course, that didn't happen. I was instead treated to the most delicious and peculiar breakfast that I had ever been to.

The peculiar part was Robin, Luffy and Choppers' faults. It had been the first time that they had used their devil fruit powers near me. (Or at least the first time I noticed) Robin's ability struck me as somewhat useful. Luffy's was weird, and Chopper's was incredible! I wanted a cool power! No I have to be normal and weak. I was the least athletic person in my gym class! Why was I on this crew with a ton of either really strong, smart, or inventive people! This is why I have self esteem issues!

Oh, I forgot to mention why Luffy was so bouncy this morning. We had landed on a winter isle. That kid loves snow. I like snow but I was more interested that the fact we had just been on a tropical isle last evening; and now we seem to be in the polar hemisphere. Life on this world was very, very odd.

After breakfast it was explained to me that the crew was going to have a party explore the island and look for food and human shelter. The other party was staying to watch the ship. Guess which group I was in? Go on guess!

Yup I was stuck on the ship. My only company was Usopp who had begged to stay behind, I didn't know his real reason, and Robin didn't translate. And the other person staying behind was, duh duh duh! Zoro!!! Whoop de freaking do. This was going to be a very bad and lonely day. They didn't even leave someone that I could talk too!

I watched everyone go off in search of human life. When I couldn't see them anymore I turned to see what Usopp and Zoro had decided to do with their free time. Usopp was futzing around with his inventions and Zoro had gotten out weights, that shouldn't be possible to move, except by a crane.

I watched Zoro with awe. It wasn't a normal day when you got to see an uber hot guy lifting weights that were roughly about 40,000 lbs. And bloody hell, he wasn't wearing his shirt! It was freaking snowing out too! That guy is so not human. Or maybe he is and I'm not? Well, I'm not of this world so maybe I'm not technically human to them. What would they say if I told them that I was from another world? I think they'd disown me; not because I'm from another world, they'd just think I was crazy. I'll just keep trying to avoid those tricky questions.

I went to watch what Usopp was doing. I think he was trying to make a tranquilizer or something, but I could be wrong. I probably was… I watched him a bit longer. Then I went to the front of the ship. I watched the water pound the rocky cliffs near our landing point.

I was starting to snow harder now. I got really cold so I went inside to the galley/kitchen thingy. (What ever you call it on a ship.) I saw that Usopp was already in there. He looked at me and smiled. I like him he was a little different looking, but at least he was nice.

I walked over to the stove; I was going to make some tea! If I could figure out how to turn the stove on… I had to ask Usopp. I tried to commune through a series of inventive sign language. I looked like I was interpretive dancing more than anything. So I tried pointing and babbling in my language. Usopp couldn't figure out what the heck I was trying to say. He left. I felt abandoned, why did he leave?

I figured that out when he came back followed by Zoro. They were talking, Zoro seemed pissed with Usopp. Usopp was explaining something and Zoro was sullen about what ever Usopp was talking about. I felt like helping, or trying to anyway, so I pointed to the tea kettle, then the stove, then the tea bags.

Zoro walked over, pushed me out of the way, turned on the stove, and left. He understood me! (Kind of!) Well it was a start any way. I had decided on some goals to work on:

Get Zoro to like me.

Learn their language.

Not be that entirely useless.

Make Sanji stop bugging me.

And last but not least: Learn how to Salsa Dance.

It didn't have to be in that precise order. But that's I wanted! And maybe a way home, but hey, if I get Zoro to like, I don't think I'd want to go home!


	4. A Rude Awakening

I don't own One Piece, or any of its characters.

The kettle began to whistle, I poured three cups full of hot water. One was for me! The other for Usopp, and last for Zoro… If he likes tea, maybe I should rethink this a bit more. Oh well, live and learn!

After I gave Usopp his tea and he thanked me (or I think he did), I went to deliver Zoro his tea. I didn't know what kind it was, I couldn't read the box, so I was even less sure that he would like it; but it's worth a shot.

I saw him and all his inhumanly strengthened glory. I headed down the steps, being extra careful not to slip, as seeing that they had iced over and the wind was pushing me around like a rag doll. I reached the last step and walked over to him. He didn't notice me, so I called his name.

"Zoro!" My shout had been lost to the wind.

"Hey, Zoro!" Again he didn't or couldn't hear me.

I took a few steps closer to him, planning to tap him on the shoulder or poke him, or something. My timing couldn't have been worse, because at that very moment he brought the weight swinging backwards, wielding it like a sword, hitting me back off the boat, into the iron grey mass of ocean behind me. (The tea vanished from sight, no idea where it went.)

The next thing I remember was waking up in a hammock; I must have been in the men's quarters, because I hadn't seen this place before. I was still shivering, but there were a number of blankets piled on top of me. I then heard what had awakened me. Two voices- both sounding male- were arguing rather heatedly- the voices were coming closer.

I watched as a pair of feet appeared on the ladder above me, they belonged to Sanji; the next pair were Zoro's. Their argument stopped as they noticed that I was alive and awake. I didn't doubt that Zoro wouldn't have cared if I had died, he didn't look relieved to see that I was awake. Sanji was the complete opposite of Zoro.

"Oh! Rosa-chan, are you okay? I apologize for this baka's behavior. If there is anything that I could do?" Sanji was waaay to close for comfort.

"Sanji, I'm fine. It was only an accident. And what the heck does 'baka' mean?" I asked him, while pushing him away from me.

"Baka means idiot or stupid, in our language. Are you sure you are alright? Positive that Marimo did you no harm?" He asked me acting more serious than I had never seen him.

"I am sure. Sanji you are a baka." I tried out the new word that I had just learned.

It had an immediate effect. Sanji pretty much began to cry and Zoro was laughing his ass off. He understood that, I guess. But I did feel a little bad about hurting Sanji. But apologizing and telling him that I was joking only made things worse. In other words: The flirting bombardment of DOOM!!! It took a while to get a word in, let alone a whole sentence.

"Sanji… Sanji!... SHUT IT, PERVY COOK!" He closed his mouth and looked at me.

He muttered, "Sorry…"

"Sanji, sorry for yelling at you, but! Is anyone else here? Like Robin?" I asked and noticed that Zoro had disappeared. Oh well, he'll be a project for another day!

"It is only Usopp, Marimo, and I. I came back to tell you and the others: that everyone is staying in town for a few days. Chopper wants to take a class on acupuncture." He stood up and began to walk over to the ladder thingy.

I watched him leave, knowing that this wasn't going to be a good couple of days. Firstly, I was stuck with no one that I could call my friend. Secondly, the only person that I could communicate with was a sex obsessed blonde. Thirdly, I was really cold. Oh, happy day! Gag on a fricking spoon. Why couldn't Robin be here? Or better yet, I still am on my original world? Man, I just realized that I complain… a lot! Wow, I am so ungrateful. What ever, I work on being a better person when I wake up next. Now, I just want sleep…


	5. A Few Tears Shed

I don't own One Piece.

I re-awoke some time in the early hours of what ever day it was. I heard snoring, and looked over to see: Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji, all in hammocks (Sanji was in the one directly next to me). I tried to fall asleep, but this was not possible. The boys' snoring was too freaking loud.

I decided that I had gotten enough sleep, so after falling out of my hammock, I went up the ladder to greet the day. You know watch the sunrise and all that junk. After reaching the deck, I realized that I had to be crazy; there was no way that I would watch the sunrise. Reason being: The clouds are in the way!

So, I made tea instead. I drank it, not know what to do next. There were some possibilities as of what to do. I know that last night I had promised to stop complaining and become so what of a use for the crew. But, did I really want to stay here? I mean, the navy doesn't know about me, and I don't think that people are too fond of pirates. So if I quit the crew? No, can't do that, I can't speak the native language of this world. That plan is a bust.

I sighed, being vaguely depressed about my current situation. I could see no good way out of it, except suicide. That was rather drastic, but no one really knows who I am, so no one would really care all that much. I had been too absorbed in my thinking that I hadn't noticed Zoro enter the room. He sat across from me. The butterflies were raping the inside of my tummy. (Although Zoro wasn't paying me the slightest of mind.) Did I deserve his attention? The answer is no.

"Good morning Zoro…" I said not looking at him.

He said something that I, once more didn't understand. Oh, I am so stupid. He no speaky French! I is smart! I looked at him, he was surveying me quizzically. I think that he think that I am totally worthless, or am a spy. Could be either, he's hard to read. He shook his head and went over to the fridge. I sat there feeling like a total idiot. He found what he needed and came back to sit at the table, stuffing food into his mouth and still ignoring me.

I knew that I couldn't talk to him, but I wanted to, the silence was so awkward! I believe that for the first time in knowing him, I wanted Sanji to appear and talk to me. I can't stand long drawn out silences. But, Sanji did not appear. Damn him…

I made the first move. The first move being: leaving the kitchen. I walked over to the stairs and sat down, watching the flurry of snow flakes swirl around. I knew that back home it would have started to snow by now. This thought made me really depressed. I shook my head, No! I promised myself that I would become useful! Not a whiney little prick!

I got up and headed to the side of the boat. I got on the rope ladder and began to climb to the ground. I was going to explore the area around the ship. Wonder what kind of trouble that I could get myself into with this one? Probably just cold, and wet socks, maybe even a little frost bite. Who knows? Knowing me: Lots-o-frost bite! Oh well; nothing ventured, nothing gained (or lost!).

I began my adventure of the surrounding area along the shore line. Err? Would you call it a shore line? It was more of a cliff, than anything else. Well let's just say shore. Any way… I began my adventure of the surrounding area along the shore line, the water crashed against the edges of the rocks. I noted from a quick glance around, that there was no animal life around. I saw a lot of plants thou. Great big pine trees and other plants that could survive here that I didn't know what they were called. I should really start to learn these things.

I tried jumping on top of a rock (a very large one at that), but instead I fell off landing face first in a drift of slushy snow. The only good thing that I could add to that was the fact it was not yellow snow. I would have killed myself.

I heard a raucous bunch of laughter. I turned to see Zoro laughing his ass off. I am going to kill myself. The even worse part was he wouldn't stop laughing. One would think that he never saw someone make an utter fool of one's self. Or the fact that he just plain old disliked me. I got so upset that I couldn't control the tears that threatened. I would not give him the victory of seeing me cry however. I turned and ran right into the icy forest. The tears were now streaming down my cheeks.

I ran for as long as I could. (Which wasn't very long.) I flopped down on a stump. I continued to cry for a while, not just because of Zoro; I cried because of every thing and for the simple sake a crying. You feel better after you cry, or that what my mom always told me.

Guess she was right a bout that I did feel better. Until, that is: I realized with a stab of horror. I was lost. I had no idea were I was, and to top that off: the snow had blow over my foot prints, so I couldn't retrace my steps.

"This is bad! This is really, really bad!!!" I was panicking.

There were no two ways around it. I was lost. Hopelessly lost! Oh god was I lost! No, no, no! This can't be happening!

I was circling the stump. Glancing ever which way, trying to find something that was familiar to me. Nothing… The only thing I had paid attention to had been the stump. I was trying to remember if I had run in a straight line or a curvy one. I didn't remember and didn't want to take the chance. I sat back down on the stump; I was shaking and rubbing my arms. It had gotten colder, and I hadn't noticed. It was now, maybe 10 degrees below zero in not-Celsius.

The only thing that I could from keeping from freezing to death was to walk. So I did. I just picked a direction that looked more… more? I don't know friendly maybe? I lumbered on, hoping that I would see the lights of the Thousand Sunny. Or Sanji, or the town that supposedly is on this island. I was terrified. The snow was only blowing harder and faster. I pierced me as if I were paper. I knew that I wouldn't last much longer if no help came. Was this the end?

"ROSALIE!!!" I heard a voice.

Thru the wind, I couldn't recognize whose it was. I tried to cry out that I was here. I was safe. No sound came as I opened my mouth. I tried again. No noise. I heard the voice growing softer and softer. No! I can't die. I began to run after the voice. I ran as fast as I could. I tried calling out once again. I had voice!

"Help!"

It wasn't as loud as I would have hoped, but it had gotten his attention. Zoro turned around. A smile broke across his face. I ran to him. A looked of horror and fear replaced the smile. I didn't understand, not immediately any way. The ice beneath my feet broke and I was engulfed in ice water. I was out of energy. This was it, I closed my eyes. Waiting for death's cold embrace.


	6. A Life Saved

**I do not own One Piece**

The embrace that I felt was not death's. It wasn't even uncomfortable. It was… warm? Odd… Shouldn't death be cold? Aw who cares! I was warm and whatever I was next to was really warm! And comfy!

I shifted. Something wasn't right about that. I was pretty sure that the warm thing around my waist was two arms. Oh shit…

I swallowed. I was ninety percent sure as to what was next to me. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or screaming my bloody head off. I began to become ever more aware of my surroundings. His breath was on the back of my neck, he was snoring softly. His chest rose and fell in time with mine.

I turned my head to see Roronoa Zoro. He was holding me to keep me warm. I felt my face burn. Like uncomfortably so. I began to breathe harder and more unevenly. I tried curling into a ball. Then I noticed something that made me spazz out, seriously so. My clothes were not on my body…

"AAAAGGHHHHHHH!!!!!" I really screamed.

Zoro was startled rather badly. I think he swore a few times, but I couldn't tell. The only thing that made me stop screaming was that I saw Zoro was wearing his pants. Thank what ever god or goddess or whatever the hell is doing this stuff. Zoro looked at me; he was both pissed and hurt, but more pissed than hurt. Pissed that I had screamed in his ear, and woke him up. Hurt because he had saved me and tried his best to keep me alive and warm.

He sighed and held the thing that we had been using as a blanket, it was his coat. I didn't comprehend what he meant by the gesture. I figured it out when he looked at my body, then at my face and raised an eyebrow. Blushing deeply I accepted this kind offer. We sat for a moment neither of us moved. I began to wonder were the heck we were, when Zoro got up and went over to a fire that he had obviously made. My clothes were lying next to it, drying.

I looked down, now really appreciating what Zoro had done for me. God, I am such a pussy. I looked around the place we were. It appeared to be a cave or something like it. (A grotto maybe.)I don't really know what it was. Whatever it was, I am sure as heck grateful for it!

I saw Zoro pick up my clothes to see if they were still wet or not. I guess that they were. Hey, where is my jacket? Shouldn't it be near my clothes? Did he leave it behind? Oh, wait. He must have done so. The water weight would have made it impossible to get me out, or not. Isn't he supposed to have super human strength or something? He must have had a reason, or I just don't see it yet. Hmmm. I'm hungry.

How do I get food when I have no clothes, no jacket, no idea where I am, and don't know what is eatable and what is not. (Can't hunt either) Well that sucks. I can't ask Zoro to do anything, for two reasons: Can't speak his language, and I can't ask anything more of him, he's done so much for me already…

"Huh?"

I looked around. He was gone. This could be… bad-ish. I sat curled up in my/ Zoro's blanket/coat. Holy shit! He's out side without his coat on! Bad, stupid Zoro! Very bad, very stupid! I got up and went to the entrance of the cave thingy. I didn't see him, so I went to sit near the fire. There was nothing I could do. It was dark, it was cold, and it was blizzarding (If that's a real word). I need to become useful! What do I know how to do that could be useful?

Something thumped down next to me. It was a dead dear.

"AAAAGGHHHHH!" I screamed once again.

Zoro chuckled appreciatively. He was still smirking at me when he sat down and began to skin our next meal. What he had just done was mean, but who's to say that I didn't deserve it? I gazed at the fire, I was spacing into a day dream of my home and what everyone's lives were like without me.

In my dream not much had changed, only mom and dad were really freaking out. The police report said I was kidnapped. My brother was affected a little, but he was coping. My sister didn't care all that much. My friends thought that I snapped and was going to assassinate the president, and that I'd been in the news the next day or something stupid like that. My school didn't care at all, only my two favorite teachers were really concerned about me: Mr. Polkinghorne and Mr. Cook. Everything was pretty much the same in the world. Damn, I wanted there to be a notional search and stuff.

Zoro was staring at me with his eyebrows raised. He thought that I had a brain dying thing or something. He said something as he turned the meat that was impaled by his katana. I must have looked really out of it. A bit of drool had formed at my mouth. Crap.

We sat and ate. I didn't know the words for "thank you" in his language. So when he got up I did the only thing that I could think of. I hugged him. He flinched surprised, but then hugged me back. I had a feeling that this was a beginning (ready for the corny-ness!) of a beautiful friend ship…


	7. A Loss of My Honor

**I have never and most likely will never own One Piece.**

**And a special thank you to all of the nice reviewers. I probably wouldn't have kept writing if you hadn't been there! THANK YOU!!! **

He was so warm; I didn't want to break the hug. But a hug that lasts over three minutes is considered a bit awkward between people that only just stopped hating each other. So I broke it. When I broke it, however Zoro didn't let go at once. It was most likely because I was wearing his coat and he was shirtless. Zoro wasn't wearing his shoes either. He is a genius with a capital "J"!

When he did let go, he sat back down, next to the fire. I went to examine my clothes. They were still somewhat damp and stiff. Stupid ice water, how dare you freeze my clothing! I walked around the little cave. I saw nothing of real interest so I went back over to Zoro. He was either meditating or sleeping in an up-right position.

I sat down and stared at him. I had a sudden urge to poke him; I resisted the temptation however. I gazed into the flames and went into a daze. I imagined what might happen, what had happened, and what would never happen. I had never realized that watching fire was so very enthralling.

Zoro shifted next to me. I jumped badly, he burst out laughing. Damn him, and his perfectly chiseled abs! Oh snap! Did I just really think that?!? That is sooo not good. I don't like him! I can't like him! That's just not possible, I like guys that are nice and, and… ARE NOT ZORO!!! He is the exact make of what I hate! He's stubborn, he's arrogant, he's self-righteous, and dumb!

Just to prove to myself that I don't like him, I got up and walked over to the other side of the fire, as far away from him as physically possible (and still able to feel the heat of the fire). He watched me with a bemused expression when I did this. He shook his head in disbelief and went to check my clothes again. Hadn't I promised myself to not be so useless and needy? Well, yes I had, but apparently I needed to become grateful too. Maybe he shouldn't have saved me; maybe I should have just died, and never be able to bothered anyone ever again.

My lip began to tremble. No! I am not going to cry! My eyes became wet. NO! No! No! I will not cry! A tear slid down my cheek, soon followed by many, many more. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I got up and threw myself to his feet and scream at the top of my voice:

"I'M SORRY!!! THANK YOU!!!"

He looked shocked. He hadn't expected this at all. Nor had he understood what I said, but he never the less understood what I had meant. All I remember was crying for awhile and then slipping into unconsciousness. I might have imagined it, but I remember being moved, I think into Zoro's arms… Had it been my imagination or not, I didn't really care. It was a good hallucination.

**Sorry, I know this was really short. I hadn't much time to do this. Next ones will be longer, promise! **


	8. A Safe Return

**I have a lack of owning One Piece… Damn…**

I remember that my nose was really cold. Like really, really cold.

"Gasp!" I jolted awake.

Zoro glanced down at me; lost interest and continued carrying me thru the forest. I looked around; I didn't know where we were. I didn't see the cave anywhere near us. It was morning, so I must have slept thru the night.

I didn't see anything of interest so I returned my attention to the beast carrying me. He was ignoring me for the most part. He carried me bridle style, crushing me to his chest, he also looked inconceivably annoyed with something. I was trying to figure out what that was when I noticed that he wasn't wearing his coat again, I was. Does Zoro have a wish to die of hypothermia?

Zoro scowled. He looked around trying to figure out where the hell we were.

Oh, that's what was bothering him. I forgot that Sanji had mentioned something about Zoro not have a sense of direction. Well… This could turn out somewhat badly. Crap…

Zoro muttered something I could understand, but I bet all the money I had to my name, it was a string of profanities.

He lowered me down to the ground and sat down next to me. He began to brood. Ass. He's half nekked and all he's worried about is his bad sense of direction. Okay, maybe that is a larger portion of the problem, but he must be fuck'n cold! I wondered if I was clothed underneath his jacket. I figured out that I was. So I took it off and pressed it to him. He looked at me, eyebrows raised. Apparently this gesture surprised him greatly.

"Zoro, I know you can't understand me, but please wear it, it is yours!" I begged him with my eyes.

He flicked his hand at me dismissively. He didn't want it.

I held it out to him again, trying to put me meaning into my eyes. How sorry I was, how I wish that I wasn't so useless and helpless. Zoro looked at me again, an odd expression in his eyes, I didn't know what it was. He took the jacket and shrugged it on.

"Merci…" He thanked me! He pronounced it horribly, but he thanked me.

**( Note: Being with Sanji for almost a year, Zoro managed to pick a few words in French )**

I don't know why but it made me feel better. Even thou it was his jacket, and his choice to let me wear it, and it had also his choice to save me. It still made me feel better, even thou I know that I shouldn't have.

Screw it! It felt good! Who cares if it's right or wrong? I like it! That all most makes me sound like a hussy… Ha ha ha… I should seek professional help.

Then I saw it. Something that made me squeak with glee. I saw the coast line. On an island if you follow the coast line you'll eventually always find your ship. At least that's my theory.

I got up and jumped up and down. Zoro thought that I had finally gone mad. I grabbed his sleeve and began to try to pull him in the shore's direction. He was humoring me, so he followed. Then when he noticed what I had, he didn't jump as I had, but he did look relieved.

I could take his relief in one of two ways.

One: He wanted to get rid of me. (Sanji is involved)

Two: Just glad that we'll be back on the ship soon. (Could care less about me)

Hmm… Which would I take? It's probably number-

"Whoa!"

Zoro had grabbed me in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Christ! Zoro l-let go! I-I can't b-b-breath!" I managed to choke out.

He let me go. Grabbing my wrist, he dragged me along the coast line. He had seen something I hadn't, one of the Thousand Sunny's masts was visible on the east side of where we were standing.

Woot! We were going to be back by noon! I had just noticed how truly hungry I was. I hope Sanji is making something absolutely mouth watering! Save for the fact I'm so hungry that week old dog meat would have been enough.

When we came within the sight rage of the Sunny, I heard a shout and saw something coming at us at a very rapid pace. Luffy had launched himself like a rocket directly at Zoro and me. Zoro had gotten out of the way, I was less lucky.

I woke a few hours later in Chopper's little hospital room.

"Are you conscious Rosalie-san?" Robin's voice asked from the corner of the room.

"Define conscious…" I tried sitting up and fell back in pain.

"Luffy was a little over exuberant when he greeted you this morning. You have four broken ribs." Robin closed the book she was reading and came over to the side of the bed.

"Remind me to thank him later…" I glowered at the ceiling.

Robin chuckled and turned to the door, "I'll go tell Sanji that you are awake. He was very upset about what Luffy had done." She paused with her hand on the door. "So was Zoro…"

She left; I was still staring after her. Had Zoro really been concerned about me? No… He would only be mad that Luffy had nearly hit him. I wasn't a real worry of his, was I? I didn't dare let my mind wander if Zoro had really been worried about me.

"Rosa-swan! Are you awake my love? I was so worried about you! Are you hurting? I'll kiss it better!" Sanji had arrived in all his perverted glory.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. He was the exact opposite of Zoro. A moment after I had laughed I regretted it. My broken ribs weren't too pleased with the merriment.

"Sanji, calm yourself. I'm fine. Zoro took good care of me. As for Luffy, he was just a bit too happy." I smiled at him. Damn you euphoria…

Sanji's face fell. He managed to recompose himself in a seconds notice.

"Marimo, he did seem a bit upset when Luffy hit you. Hmm…" Sanji considered this. "What do you mean by 'took good care of me.'?"

"I mean what I said. He saved my life and kept me warm thru the night." I decided to not tell him that he was half nekked and I was all nekked.

**(Note: Nekked means naked.)**

Sanji muttered something in his own tongue, and then said "You must be hungry! I'll get you some food made with extra love!"

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I ate the food Sanji made. Robin had started teaching me their language. Nami had come to see how I was doing, and then did my hair… Not so sure that I like that bit. Chopper had made it clear that I wasn't to move for the next three days, and then I'd have to wear a brace for a few weeks. Luffy came to apologize and then went on talking to me, no idea what he was talking about, but I like the company. Franky visited too. Usopp was showing me his newest invention when I got a glimpse of Zoro thru the open door. He was the only person that day that hadn't come to visit me. I didn't blame him though. I just wanted to sleep.


	9. A Stupid Mistake and a Fight to Come

**I may or may not be the owner of One Piece. Most likely not, however… Damn…**

I didn't remember much of the next three days. Most of the time I was sleeping, or being taught their language (Robin was a very good teacher). Aside from that, I don't think that much happened… Wait, I do remember that we had started sailing again. So that's something I guess…

"Rosalie…" a soft voice woke me from my thoughts.

I looked over and saw Chopper. He was holding a back brace and smiling sheepishly. I moaned, this is what I had been dreading since the day I got hurt. The back brace was going to be the bane of my existence on the ship. Why couldn't I have gotten a less serious injury?

I struggled to sit up, so Chopper took on his "human" form to help me. I took about ten minutes to get everything in its right place. When we were done I couldn't move any bit of my upper body, save for me arms. I lifted my arms as Chopper pulled on a shirt that I could wear. I think it was Nami's.

I tried to stand up, but not use to my flexible-less-ness, I fell over and hit the floor face first. In spite of himself, Chopper laughed at me, but then helped me to my feet and balanced me out.

When we entered the kitchen we were greeted to Sanji and all his perverted, chivalrous glory.

"Rosa-chan!!!! You are on your feet! And so beautiful this morning!" He did his odd dance and flitted around were I stood. If I could move, I would have hit him.

I sat down and tried to block him out. I did it somewhat successfully, but he still managed to leak in. I heard the words "love", "breakfast", and "marimo". He was giving me such a headache. I was glad when Chopper began to talk to Sanji in their language. Only I listened to what they were saying now, Robin was teaching me this langage and I wanted to learn it more than anything at the moment. I was able to take very little out of what they discussed.

"You…. Yes… I… what… chair…" Was the most I understood of what Chopper said.

"Rosa-chan… no… please… sword…" Was what I heard Sanji say.

**(Note: I will write the words that Rosalie can understand in English, the rest will either be "…"'s or I will say something like "I didn't understand what he said." If there is still more confusion please tell me and I'll fix it! Also the "…" can stand for more than one word, or even a sentence(s).)**

I was so bad I couldn't even tell their topic of discussion. This fact depressed me, so I headed to the main deck. I walked a few paces and fell down and rolled in the grass. It felt so good! The sun was shining warmly, the air was pure and salty, and the breeze was pleasant. I drifted into a doze.

"OW!" I yelled as something hit me dead in the center of the chest.

Luffy fell back and apologized to me. Tears swelled to my eyes. God did that hurt. Shit, I hope this didn't hurt my healing ribs.

"Luffy," I knew that he wouldn't be able to understand me, "Go away!"

I knew it. He stared at me blankly, no comprehension what so ever. Great…

"I… understand! I'm… a… meat!"

Why Robin taught me the word for meat before the word for water, I will never know. I knew that communication thru language was futile. I slapped him instead. That got the message thru. I felt bad that he looked hurt when he left, but he was bothering/hurt me! I should be allowed to hit people who deserve it! Okay, maybe I was a little harsh. I'm going to apologize.

Fear the indecision!

After I had apologized and Luffy had for given me. I was all alone on the deck. Everyone else was elsewhere. I remembered the time when I was six years of age, and had taken a karate class. I should see if I remember any of that.

I got to my feet and looked around to make sure that there was no one in the vicinity to see me make an utter fool of myself. I saw no one. So I began to practice what I remembered and what I was making up made up.

Faint right, dodge to the left, palm up to face, and nose into brain! Right, jump roll. Ow! Back brace doesn't agree with that. Ow, ow, ow…! Damn…!

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I heard a laugh form above me and looked up.

I should have guessed, the only person in the world I was more conscious of than myself: Roronoa Zoro. I could have keeled over and die in that very spot. I know that my face turn a brilliant strawberry red. I began to walk-run to the girls dorms.

"Oi! Rosalie-san …!" He called as he jumped off the banister and chased after me.

Still laughing, he caught me around the middle and began to drag me back to where I had been practicing. I struggled to get away, but his arms were like bands of steel, no escape was possible.

I put me back in the place where I had started and faced off against me. I didn't understand what he meant by it. Then he made a hand gesture that made it all clear. He wanted me to fight him, scrimmage like.


	10. A Really Humiliating Day

**I do not and never will own One Piece… (cries)**

I stood paralyzed with the on rush of tantalizing and confusing array of emotions. Zoro waited. I knew he wanted to see if I could be any real use to the crew. Hadn't this been what I wanted? To be useful, and to make Zoro like me? Yes, that had been what I wanted, but now I know that I didn't want to fight him, not even a scrimmage. He'd kill me! I also knew that the longer I hold out, Zoro's mood of playfulness would decrease. Then if I did move forward he'd have an even worse chance of killing me. Weather he would want to or not.

I swallowed my fear and sanity, and rushed him full on. My right hand next to my waist, the left in front of my chest. Both of my hands were palm out, fingers curled. The second I thrust out my right hand, I knew that I lost.

I didn't even see his hand grab my wrist, Zoro's other hand flipped me up in the air. I fell down and landed on my back. Little stars erupted in front of my eyes. I felt something on my chest, it was his foot. I looked at him full in the face.

He was smiling…?

It wasn't an "I just kicked your ass smile", no it was a friendly, slightly pitiful smile. He removed his foot and held out his hand. I took it and Zoro pulled me to my feet. A moment to take my bearings, and a moment more to let Zoro drag me to my starting position. We faced off again. I was going to try something different this time, not a head on assault, but a trick, something to catch him off his usual guard.

I ran again, but just in the knick of time feint to the right; he fell for it. Dodging left I tried to sweep kick his right leg form under him. He was planted to hard and I missed the tendon, so instead of him losing his balance, I lost mine.

I fell down, but was caught before face-floor contact. Zoro was laughing again… He helped me back to a standing position. He said something that once again I couldn't understand, but it sounded friendly enough so I didn't question him.

He placed a hand on my shoulder trying to support himself he was laughing so hard. This hadn't been the greatest of his ideas, simply because I could support his weight. We both crashed to the ground. This only made him laugh harder.

I had never really seen Zoro laugh this hard before, it was slightly unsettling, but good to know that he did have a sense of humor; if not a sadistic one.

"Rosa-san, are you alright?" Robin called from where she was standing.

I hadn't notice her watching, until I looked around and saw every single member of the Straw Hat crew (besides Zoro), watching us. My face went bright red again. How long had they all be watching?

"I'm okay…" I said softly.

Franky called out something that I didn't quite catch. Usopp was smiling a knowing smile. Luffy cheered. I was so self-conscious that I fled into the bathroom, not turning around to look at any of them.

When I was in the room with the huge tub; I leaned against the door and sunk to my knees. That may have been the most embarrassing moment of my life. It might not have been if I had at least gimped Zoro, but NO! I was the one who fell. I was the one who was made a fool out of. My breathing became labored as I fought to control my emotions. I looked up at the sunken tub and began to strip.

"Might as well take a bath while I'm here…" I mused as I lowered myself into the steamy water. "Mmm… that feels great."

I knew that I was still wearing the back brace and mildly wondered if it could be brought into the bath. Then as all my muscles relaxed and I began to get drowsy; I didn't much care if it should or shouldn't be allowed in the bath.

I was totally relaxed now. Nothing was bothering me at present. All I had to do was sit here and let my worries be washed away. Reaching for a shampoo, scrubbing my head until it was a mass of bubbles and foam. This is what I wish all life could be like: relaxing and clean.

I couldn't have known how long I sat there. All I know is that too soon someone knocked on the door.

"Rosa-san? May I speak to you a moment?" Robin's voice came thru the door.

"Yeah, you can come in if you want Robin…"

She entered, in good spirits. Closing the door behind her she then faced me.

"That was very interesting. Was it hard to do with the back brace on?" She came to sit near me; she took off her shoes and dangled her feet in the steamy water.

"I forgot about the brace… And what do you mean 'Interesting'?" I asked shrewdly.

"Well…" She paused for dramatic effect, "Firstly, you have some talent that should be tapped into. Secondly, Zoro approached _you _and not the other way around. Sure you lost, but you could become… very decent? No, not decent, good. Not great, but commendable."

"How should I take 'commendable'? Is it praise or something else?" I began to drift into a dream sequence that would change the rating of this story.

Robin laughed at that and told me I should take it as praise. I didn't remember the events that follow this. I just remember waking to Chopper saying something that he wasn't happy about. It turned out that back braces shouldn't be brought into bathtubs. Robin had a good time translating Chopper's apparent displeasure with me.

"You know this will mean a day of lying out in the sun and drying the brace?" Robin asked me.

"A day of cat-napping… That's not the worst thing in the world." I mused.

"Food should be done soon. I think that Zoro will want to speak with you." She gauged my expression. "He seems interested in trained you."

I asked her a hurried question with a mighty few profanities. Only be her puzzled look did I realized that I had asked it in English. I took a breath and revised it in French.

"Why the… W-… Please tell me that you are joking…" I pleaded with her.

"Why don't we go eat and find out?"

Damn her and her sick sense of humor. Does she really find this funny? I don't want to be made a fool out of again… Especially in front of Zoro-kun. Holy shit! Did I just call him 'Zoro-kun'?!?!?

I grudgingly got up and followed Chopper and Robin from the room. My back brace was cold with water and rubbing my skin uncomfortably. This was going to be _great_ fun. Death by sarcasm…


	11. A Slap Across the Face

**One Piece is not owned by me…**

I entered the room behind Chopper and Robin. I glanced around the galley just to fulfill my curiosity. Zoro stared directly at me. His hands were folded; he held them to his lips, elbows on the table.

He looked me dead in the eye; Pointed to the chair next to him. It was pushed out slightly, expecting a person to soon seat their self there. That person being me.

I inwardly groaned, oh did I not want to be near him. I loved him, but…

…Did I just think… "_loved_" !?!?!?!?!?

As much I didn't want to, hands appeared on the floor, forcing me to head in Zoro's direction. I stopped; Robin can't make me do this! The arms pushed harder, I fell flat on my face. I heard laughter, but by whom, I didn't know.

The arms didn't give up on Robin's pursuit of making us a couple. They dragged me to the chair, and forced me into the seat.

I watched as Zoro smirked at Robin and said what I could only imagine to be a 'thank you'.

I did not look at Zoro; I stared determinedly at the empty plate in front of me. The plate in question was filled moments later by Sanji. SANJI! How did I forget about him? He could be the one to rescue me from this horribly time. He hated Zoro; Sanji would never let him sit by me with that look in his eye.

Sanji sat next to Nami and fervently ignored Zoro and myself.

WHY!?!?!?!

I glared at Robin, she smiled; and then I knew what she had done. She dissuaded Sanji somehow. How? Why? Sometimes I truly hate that woman.

It's not that I don't like Zoro, I do like him! A little more than friends, but it's just a puppy crush! It fades! Do I really love him? No, I can't! I'm nowhere near good enough for him! GAhh! What am I thinking!?!

Something of my emotions must have shone in my face. Zoro nudged me and looked curious and concerned. I could feel the blood rush to my face.

I CAN'T LOVE YOU!

I slapped him as hard as I could, and fled to the upper deck. I probably would regret that later but…

Is that a navy ship? Oh f…

**It was short, but I was going to discontinue it. So don't complain!**


	12. A Reason to Fight

**I do not own One Piece…**

I gazed in horror at the Marine Ships. They were headed this way. I knew that there were only two options at this point.

One. Go down stairs and scream randomly and continually gesture at the upper deck.

Or Two. Go down stairs and calmly tell Robin and Sanji what has happened; while completely ignore Zoro.

Think I'll take the first one… Crap they just loaded the cannons didn't they?

BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!!

"Oh mother (censored)!" I screamed at the top of my voice, nearly hit by one of the first barrage.

I fled to the bathroom for it was the nearest shelter that Zoro wasn't in. More cannon fire, yells of the crew as they defended the Sunny. I listened to the fight; it seemed to go on for hours…

I woke hours later in a room that I had never seen before. I pushed my self into a sitting position to see a man bent over a table writing something. He glanced over to the bed and saw me. He smiled and somewhat creepy smile and sauntered over to the bed.

He still had a creepy smile on when he said "Hello".

**Note: Rosalie has learned a little Japanese. But her skills are still very limited. **

He said that his name was Cordial Edwin. I thought that was a weird name, but oh well. He said more stuff that I didn't understand to its entirety. As he continued talking I kind of zoned out. I was a little more worried as to where I was, and where the rest of the crew was. And where Zoro was…

The Edwin guy kept talking even though it was painfully obvious that I wasn't paying attention. I was more interested in my new surroundings. It must have been on a ship since the floor heaved with the ocean and the bed and desk were bolted to the floor. As much as I didn't want to I looked at Cordial Edwin and examined him. He was wearing a white cape thing with the shoulder things that had string stuff on them. His eyes were closed as he spoke. It was hilarious to watch. He had his hand balled into a fist and shaking it slightly in front of his face. You could just tell that this man loved himself.

Loosing interest in him once more, I began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. The last thing I remembered was that we were attacked by the marines. Now I'm on a ship that has some guy dressed how Robin had described a Commander of the marines to dress. The rest of the crew is nowhere to be found. Not good. I'm on a marine ship, most likely a captive. Crap crap crap crap…

"Umm sir?" I asked tentatively in his language.

"Yes?" He looked at me, still with the creepy smile.

"I where? Straw Hats where are?" I'm guessing be he look on his face that he didn't know that I fail hard core at the language.

I understood nothing of what he said next, except that he mentioned Mugiwara.

He must have gauged from the look on my face that I hadn't the faintest idea of what he had said. So he took me hand and tried to pull me up with him. I stayed where I was, like hell I trust him!

He sigh and said something to me. Then grabbed my waist and hauled me over his shoulder and carried me from the room, in spite of my screams and trashing. He continues along the ship as if carrying a screaming woman was a normal thing. During my fight to get free that was going nowhere, I saw lots of other marines. Most looked a t me with curiosity, lost interest and went back to whatever the hell that they were doing.

Edwin opened a door to the lower deck and walked down, I had pretty much given up my fight by then. He opened the door the brig and walked in.

"Rosalie-chwan!!!" Sanji cried happily.

I blinked, What's-his-name had me faced the wrong way.

"Sanji? Is that you? What's going on? Are the others with you?" I spoke in rapid French; desperate for information.

"Everyone is here Rosa-san." Robin spoke calmly.

"Robin!!!" I was so happy I felt like crying.

"Don't act so happy. We managed to convince the marines that you are a captive of ours. Nothing more than that." Robin whispered somewhat sadly.

Cordial Edwin had put me down to face them. He pulled up a chair and watched with scrutinizing eyes.

"Robin that a stupid idea! I thought that I was your Na-"

Robin cut me off. "Don't say that! If they think that you are our friend then you'll be put to death as well!"

"Make them think that you hate us. Make them think that you're happy to be free." There was a cold edge in her voice.

I looked at everyone; Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Sanji… and Zoro. I couldn't help it, tears began to weld in my eyes.

Commander Edwin said something.

"The commander wants to know why you're crying…"

I knew to keep myself alive I'd have to lie.

"I… I…HAPPY!!!" This was the worst lie that I had ever told in my life.

Tears of bitter sorrow slid down my cheeks as Commander Cordial Edwin led me from the room. I did not look back.

I was later that night that I knew what I had to do. I had to save them at the cost of my own life. Our escape was being pulled behind us, A.K.A. the Thousand Sunny. I know that my odds suck, but I still have to try, that's what they would have done for me…


	13. A Demon's Identity

**I (am getting sick of these) don't own One Piece. **

**And before I continue with the story I just have to say… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! It's the last year that Bush is in office. WOOT!**

I slept in a broom closet morphed into a sleeping room. In more literal words a tiny room with a hammock clumsily hammered to the wall. Kind of depressing. But that doesn't matter right now! What matters is saving Zoro! I mean the crew, which Zoro happens to be a key member of…

The real problem here is 'how'. For the love of god, goddess, or science! How the bloody hell am I suppose to take out roughly one hundred fifty marines, save the crew and escape alive? Oh is this going to be a right pain in the-

There was a sharp knock on my door. Then before I even made a noise I was opened by. Duh duh duuh! Commander Cordial Edwin, the epitome of annoyance. T

His signature creepy smile was in place as he stepped aside gesturing me out of my broom closet. I didn't move, just kinda glared at him. He waggled his eyebrows at me; the smile was getting creepier with each waggle. I turned away from him a faked going to sleep.

"Damn you!" I screamed at him as he carried me to the galley for apparently breakfast.

He placed my gently at the table/counter, and spoke with the chef.

Poison! That's it! It would be so easy to kill them all and save the crew. But what type of poison and where would I get it? And if I get it where should I put it. I don't know what they are feeding the crew… The grog/sake/beer stuff! They'd never give that to pirates! Would they? Hmm… Well let's hope not cause that's what I'm going to spike.

Before I do anything too drastic, I have to find out who has the keys to the brig and the keys to the weird collars around Chopper, Robin, and Luffys' necks. And get Franky some cola… This is going to take some time to plan and work out. I wonder how long until port?

I came back to reality as Edwin put a plate of food in front of me. It smelled good, but it lacked an artistic appearance that Sanji always added to his dishes. Bet this wasn't going to anywhere near as good as any of Sanji's dishes too. I picked up a fork and knife and attacked the food.

"Urk!" The food was nasty.

Edwin chuckled and used the fork I had dropped when I was spitting out the food in my napkin.

"Uhh!" He said something to the chef that I didn't understand.

The chef replied; Edwin looked mad now. Wonder what the chef said…

Holy shit! I gasped as the Commander lashed out and pretty much killed the chef. The stench of blood hit me like a truck. No wonder they lost! This guy is a freaking demon! Literally! He liked malformed into a demon, well something with red skin, horns and claws at any rate.

While my heart was busy having a supersonic freak-out; Edwin was busy disemboweling the chef. By the time he finished and turned back into a man; I had rethought about saving the crew. It was now pretty much impossible.

"Rosalie-chan…" He hissed.

Oh snap! He said my name! I'm so screwed.

He advanced; the look in his eye was one with a primal hunger. Terror began to wash over me in cold waves. I tried to press myself into the chair. To hide, to escape. Since that wasn't working at all. I tried to make myself look as homely a physically possible.

He stretched out his hand and stroked my cheek. I lost consciousness. I have no recollection as to what happened over the next few hours. Though this was not a bad thing.

I woke once more in the Commanders room. Only this time my legs hurt and I was completely nekked. Damn…

That bastard dies!!!!! Tonight!

I did not know where my clothes where, but that did not concern me at the moment. What concerned me was how to slay a demon. From experience with Luffy, I knew that Devil Fruit users couldn't swim. But how would I lure him to go into the water? Also stop any other marine that jumped in to save him. Hmmm, tricky, tricky…

This was going to be difficult, especially since I can barely walk and my back brace has vanished.

I wonder if they have sleeping pills in this world? Let's hope, cause that's what I'm banking on.

It took awhile for me to struggle out of the bed. I did manage after a while. I went over to his closet and raided it for a uniform. I found our. It was way the crap too big, but who really cares in a killing game?

I limped over to the place where the medical worker was supposed to be. He wasn't there which was all the more convenient to my cause. I began to tear the place apart looking for sleeping pills. It didn't take me long to realize that I couldn't read the bottles. So, improvising I began to take random pills and medicines that could be sleeping junk and mix them together. And now to go find the beer keg to pour it into.

This could be fun…


	14. A Question Unanswered

**I don't own One Piece, or any other things in this story. Well, I do own Rosalie. **

Well this had better work, or we are sooo deadI finished pouring my concoction of random medical stuff, that would hopefully knock out the Marines for long enough to free Luffy and 'em, and kill that douche-fag Cordial. Or die trying!

I tottered away from the medical vicinity. Avoided every one I saw and found a nice place in an empty barrel to wait out the remaining time in. I must have fallen asleep, because before I knew it, night had fallen outside my barrel. Which I discovered, was a somewhat comfortable place to sleep for someone of my size.

I lifted the just enough to peek out. The first thing I saw was a marine lying on the ground, he lacked breath. Or a pulse, as I soon discovered to a mix of glee and alarm. Glee that it had worked, alarm that I had killed lord knows how many people. I did hope that Cordial was a live, but that he was unconscious. He deserves special treatment.

Being the ninja that I wanted to be; I snuck around the ship, finding corpse after corpse. YEAH!!! Why am I happy that I just killed lots-o-people? I think about that later. Right now I got to find the guy with the keys.

"Au revior, mon ami!" I called to the corpse that had the keys.

I walked down the stairs to where my real amis were. Before I got there I heard a voice that I had hoped to be unconscious. Cordial Edwin was, for all I could tell, taunting the crew. I swallowed my fear and carfully glanced around the corner.

"What the enfur?!?"

I couldn't help it. Commander Cordial Edwin was wearing **my** clothes. At least I knew where they were now. Wait does that mean that I wasn't…? I am so confused. I think he is too.

"Rosalie-swaaan!" Sanji called whilst doing his odd dance of noodle proportions.

"Rosa-san, is what he says true?" Robin looked at me with extreme interest.

"Maybe, what is he saying?" I eyed Edwin, unsure to be scared or something else.

"He says that you killed everyone on the ship, apart from us."

"Well yeah, uh. I have the keys, but what…?" I couldn't look away from the guy who I thought ummed… me, but did he? Ahh! It hurts my brain!

Edwin got to his feet and advanced toward me. I froze not know what to expect.

"Rosa-san! Stay on your guard, he is dangerous!" Robin warned.

"You don't think I know that?" I asked her.

He was getting closer and that look in his eye that creepy smile. How could I possibly stand a chance against a demon? Especially a cross-dressing one! A lesson I learned form going to New York, don't comment on cross-dressers if they are in hearing range. They may look like women, but they are still guys. I still can't feel my left cheek.

**Note: The author has nothing against people who cross-dress, but she was actually slapped by a cross-dresser that she knows. Only it didn't happen in New York. He/she was from NY, however. **

I have no weapons, they are still locked inside their little cage thing. I have no weapons, and I think that I'm about to pee myself.

He raised his fist as it was turning all demonic. Claws to face would hurt. So would fangs, horns, spines, a shovel and… the keys! Why didn't I think of it sooner? Seconds before his claws hit my face; the keys were flying thru the air toward the cage and caught by Franky.

Just as I braced myself for the blow, I was knocked to the floor. Ow! That kind of hurt my spine! I looked to see who had done it; I caught a glimpse of Zoro, before he and the rest of the crew went to town on the Commander.

* * *

Later while we were all back on the Thousand Sunny, I was once more in the medical room having Chopper fit a new back brace and some more bandages for wounds I didn't even know I had. While Chopper worked on my body, I was trying to figure out what had really taken place while Edwin had me and I had not been awake to witness. Most things pointed to the fact that I had been… well yeah. But something was bothering me, it just didn't seem right. For some reason I just couldn't accept that. Sanji appear then to pull me form my reverie.

"Rosalie-swan, we just finished washing your clothes, would you like them back?" Sanji offered me the bundle.

"Thanks Sanji." I paused, then handed them back. "Could you do me a favor? Just burn them?"

He laughed, "Sure thing Rosa-swan!"

Chopper asked Sanji what had been so funny. Even thou I didn't understand what Sanji said, I knew what he said. That sounds kind of redundant when you think about it…

Sanji left the room to go burn my things. I sorta wanted to go watch, but Chopper was still being doctorly. So I stayed there, smelling burned cloth.

"Done!" was all I heard Chopper say.

"Arigato!" I thanked him for the help.

I got up and swayed as blood rushed to my brain. My vision went for a moment, but returned in another. I gave him a swift smile and left the room. I walked into the kitchen and looked around, no one was there. I then scavenged the refrigerator for food that would sustain me until the next meal. My thoughts shifted form the fact that I had killed about a hundred people and may or may not have been… yeah. I sat down and massaged my temples trying to not think about it. I was too involved with my thoughts to notice Zoro enter the room.

He sneaked up behind me and grabbed my shoulders roughly. I screamed like a hell cat. Zoro was dying of laughter and I whipped around and began to try to pummel him. Sanji rushed into the room to see if I was alright. He came in on a scene of me straddling Zoro punching every inch of Zoro I could reach.

"Rosa-swan, would you like assistance?" Sanji offered.

A look told me that Sanji would love to get his hands on Zoro. I was sorely tempted to give Zoro to Sanji and to see what would happen. But Zoro was my punching bag at the moment, even though my punches didn't seem to hurt him at all. Super-human ass.

"No thank you Sanji. Zoro is mine at the moment; you can have him later if you want."

Sanji looked disappointed for a moment, but changed as he began to cooked lunch. I continued to punch at Zoro, I was tiring and Zoro wasn't laughing anymore although he didn't look mad. I stopped and just glared at him.

"Hmph!" I got up huffily and walked away.

Zoro began to laugh again as I left the room. Why the hell is he so cheery? He nearly gets killed, I might have been… I hate him sometimes! Once more too consumed in my thoughts I walked dead into Franky's chest. I hit the floor blinking, trying to regain my footing. I grabbed Franky's offered ham of a hand.

I wandered around for a while thinking of everything and nothing. I was lost for the time it took Sanji to finish the food. When he called, I went to the galley and ate with the rest of the crew.

I found out in my mind's wandering that I considered myself as a member of the crew now and was no longer concerned with my inadequacy. Weird that only a few days ago I was worried that I didn't belong here. Ha…


	15. A Time to Fight and Rest

**Sorry that this was so very late, I'm rather inconsistent if you hadn't yet noticed. I can make no promises toward future chapters for undoubtedly I will have broken them, so take them as they come or don't take them at all. Also I added Brook if he wasn't in hear before, I'm not on my normal computer and this one doesn't have internet access so I can't remember. Rosalie's Japanese is getting much better too.**

It had been a few weeks since the crew and I have last seen land, and a few days since we have last seen people (a.k.a. the Edwin incident). I am now pretty dang sure that Edward had done nothing to me, and that he was only a deranged transvestite demon thing (Or something along those lines.). Zoro has still be acting waaay to cherry around me and is pissing off Sanji even when he isn't doing anything. My Japanese is getting better, now I can almost understand most of people say, unless they talk too quickly, then I get completely lost. My grammer isn't very--

"Rosa-swan! Lunch is served!" Sanji called to me from above deck. I closed my diary were I had decided to track my adventures and thoughts and began to ascend the ladder to the upper floor on my way to food! I love Sanji's cooking! 

"ZMOGF JTA DFH KJTA FIEAN FRA KJF GAHH!" I screamed unintelligibly as Zoro poked me in the side. 

He simply raised an eyebrow and turned to the galley's direction. 

"That was for what!" I yelled at him. 

He turned and shrugged, then continued on his little jaunt. That ass, I hope he gets hit by a truck! 

Even as I thought it I knew it wasn't true. I was completely and utterly in love with the baka. Like hell I was going to admit it though. And trucks didn't exist in this world. I should totally invent one! I'd be famous! I took auto in school; I'd just need the parts… I wonder if Franky has any spares… 

I entered the kitchen to witness the now almost hourly Sanji vs. Zoro death glare match. If the two weren't distracted by something, it got physical: fast. 

"Afternoon good Sanji-kun!" I said as cheerfully as I could. 

"Good afternoon, Rosa-chan." Usopp simultaneously corrected and greeted me. 

"Ahh! Mistake mine! Gomen!" My face flushed a deep pink, borderline red. 

A seat was pulled out next to Robin. She smiled as I took the seat. Zoro sat down on my other side to Sanji's utter annoyance. I only sighed, over the past week I had gotten use to Robin's attempts to make Zoro and me a couple. 

I hoped in vain that this meal would go without incident. The rest of the crew was aware of Robin's plans and found it to be a good betting point. I found out that Brook had placed fifty thousand belli that Zoro and I would be together by months end. Nami had put up one million that Zoro would screw it up after the first date. Usopp placed two hundred thousand that Sanji would kill Zoro or seduce me before anything else. 

The only reason that I knew this was because lovable Luffy-san told me. He and I could communicate easily. He told me the others' bets but I forgot those. 

There was one factor that the others weren't adding in to the equations: Zoro's feelings (I was a loss for the ability to choose). For all I know he hated me and just like making me miserable. Which his constant teasing has been doing as of late. 

Zoro's new daily agenda: 

Wake up at 5:00 to go lift inhuman amounts of weight.

Have breakfast at 9:00 and make Rosalie as uncomfortable as possible. 

More inhuman weight lifting until feel like he has finished.

Sleep…

12 or 1 Lunch: with the possibility of sleeping thru it.

More sleep or weight lifting, depending on mood

Hunt down Rosalie and poke her when she least expects it.

Sleep…

6 or 7 Dinner: torture Sanji by being unnecessarily nice to Rosalie, thus confusing her.

Free time, usually sleep.

10:00 Bed time…

(Note: if Rosalie is spotted at anytime during the day either stare at her and make sure she knows or annoy her)

So this might now be entirely true, but this is what it seems to be for me! I like the attention, but it's hard to enjoy/ignore when the entire crew (save for Luffy) is watching avidly to see what will unfold in the next exciting episode of The Pirate Love Affair. 

I don't blame them, we are on the sea and there's not that much to do. Had it been someone else I'm sure that I would be one of the patrons to the show. 

Ripped from my trance of yummy food, I saw that Sanji had dropped a bowl of boiling soup in Zoro's lap. Ouchies! This has really got to be upsetting Sanji, I mean for him to waste food! That's his biggest pet peeve/taboo! 

"What the hell love cook?" The rest of what Zoro said was spoken too quickly for me to make sense of; all I knew is that another fight over me had started. Ever wish that you could just disappear? Well I really wish I could. 

I had been feeling guilt about all the fights so I stepped in this time.

"Fighting stop! Is stupid very!" I yelled daringly stepping between them. 

This would have been the end of it had Luffy not acted at the same time I had. Mainly I got hit in the head and lost consciousness again. This is like the eighth time in a week or something. Man I'm weak… Ahh! The inferiority complex is back! Noo!

This should sound familiar: I woke a few hours later in the medical part of the ship. I heard Luffy talking thru the door.

"Listen, I know that you both like Rosa-chan. BUT! She can't date two of you. So…"

"Luffy! Think: would Rosa-swan be happy with this baka as her lover? That's right! No, she wouldn't!"

"Shut up love cock. It's her choice, she may surprise you." 

"A competition it is! To see who is going to be Rosalie's lover boy!" Luffy said happily.

"That was your plan all along wasn't it Captin-san?" Robin giggled.

"Yup!" Luffy laughed at the expressions on Zoro and Sanjis' faces. 

I blacked out again, my last thought: THEY ARE GOING TO FIGHT OVER ME?


	16. A Loss

**Enter choice excuse here…**

I couldn't have known how long I was out for; it could have been minutes or hours, but by the time I had reawakened it was dark and the ship was silent. As for the outcome of Zoro and Sanji's duel I don't even know if they fought earlier today or if it was scheduled for sometime later this week.

"Chopper? You are there please?" I called into the darkness of the medical room

"mmrrphmm…" Was his response.

I decided it would be rude to wake him. So instead I sat with my imagination playing me scenarios of the possible events that could have taken place while I was out. Curling my legs up so I could hug me knees I glanced out of the window wishing that I was strong and wishing that I was home.

I must have cried myself to sleep, because I woke up with the Luffy in my face and the patter of rain in my ears.

"Rosalie!" Luffy shouted gleefully

"Sanji and Zoro? Is okay? Is okay? Luffy! Please tell me!"

He just beamed his dumb smile as Robin walked to us. She had a look in her eye that meant something, but whatever it meant it was not forthcoming.

"Awake? You do seem to spend more time in here than anyone else…" She trailed off, leaving me with no questions answered.

"Robin, you is no help…"

I glared up at them waiting until someone said I was allowed to leave the bed. They merely watched me with knowing (in Luffy's case playful) smirks.

"Screw it!" I jumped out of the bed managing to trip and send myself head first into the wall

Ignoring the pain and newly formed tears I left the room and went in search of the two idiots who were the cause of most of my problems. Entering the kitchen I only found Usopp who was busily raiding the refrigerator that Sanji had left unlocked. I left, not noticing that Robin was following. Luffy had been distracted by the food.

I reached the top of the deck, nothing was broken or out of place, which lead me to think that there had been no fight. Not trying to induce false hope I walked about the rest of the ship. It was after I had searched high and low that it dawned on me that we had landed on an island. It would explain why I didn't find any of the other members of the crew.

Cursing myself for my stupidity, I jumped down into the shallows of the water and waded toward the island.

"Cook-san should be along the southern path. Swordsman-san could be anywhere."

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder as I ran to what I thought was the southern path.

Two hours later though it felt like longer, I slumped on a stump pulling my feet out of the muck that made up the swamp I was now lost in. I just sighed and wondered how to get out of this mess and hoped that the mosquitoes didn't carry Malaria. Finding the will to move on I walked in a direction I had yet to try. And the self damning words came out of my mouth before I could stop them:

"It can't get any worse…"

Frick… I think I just killed myself.


	17. A Rose or Two

**Disclaimer: I own none of the products, characters, or songs that may or may not be referenced. **

Sloshing though the quagmire with rain pouring buckets me was the last thing that wanted to be doing at the moment, but fate enjoyed to see me suffer so the clouds began to create booms of thunder and flashes of lightening. If I ever find the deity that controls fate, I'm going to break his face. The next flash of lightening illuminated what either was a cruelly shaped log or an alligator. I knew it was the latter, with my luck it could never be just a log… unless the log was possessed by an evil wood pixie bent on my destruction.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly as we've say good bye._" I began to sign to entertain myself "_Think of me; remember me ever so often promise me you'll try…"_

It was the eighth time I finished that song that I found solid ground. The rain had not let up yet, but I'd survive… I hope. It couldn't have been that late maybe around 3ish, but the sky was a tempest blue. Visibility was roughly ten feet and sound wasn't an option the thunder had drowned everything out.

Another hour later I was so sick of rain, cold and fear that I didn't freaking care if the boys killed each other. I was so mad at myself and everything around me I hoped that they were dead or bleeding and crying in pain.

"But Luffy wouldn't allow that would he?" I muttered in my native tongue.

Sigh… I sunk to the earth, closing my hands in the dirt and to tired to continue I slumped over and passed out.

When I awoke I was in clearing thoroughly soaked and miserable, but relatively unscathed. The only thing that was really bothering me was my hunger. After a moment of talking myself into continuing onward I got to my feet and studied my surroundings more closely. And this is what I saw:

Trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, trees, a fruit, trees, trees, trees….

I stared at the innocent piece of fruit sitting next to a rock, it seemed so peaceful and healthy that I wondered if I dare eat it. Firstly I didn't know what kind of fruit it was and secondly I-I don't have a second reason…

"Score!" I shouted and rushed the meal.

I ate it so quickly I didn't taste it at all. I sat smiling holding my tummy and humming a song. That's when the flavor hit me.

"UGH!!!!" It was the most atrocious thing that I had ever tried. It was like Durian, orange juice and tooth paste combined. I wretched and tried to vomit, but nothing came up; a mixed blessing.

"If this was poisonous, couldn't it have at least have tasted good? So much for my last meal…" I was whining again

Resigned to my fate I got up and walked on. My body felt weird so I kept stopping to stretch and try to figure out what was wrong with me now.

I heard something behind me; I whipped around and saw nothing.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

"…"

"Zoro? Robin? Sanji? Hello?"

"…"

I was about to walk on when I heard it again. This time I just paused and listened. There was someone or thing talking it wasn't using words but I could understand everything. Whatever it was it was speaking of the rain last night and how nice it had felt on its bark.

Bark? Like tree bark? Am I hearing the thoughts of trees?

I began to laugh and cry at the same time. "Of all of the devil fruits I could have eaten, I had to eat one that only allowed me to talk to trees?" I was only guessing about the devil fruit part; however it was the only thing that made sense.

The tears were pouring down my cheeks and softly padding the ground with my sorrows. I looked where they were landing and watched as tiny little green things began to sprout up to take the place of the tears.

I watched as blue roses unfurled and greeted the sun with smiling petals. I had stopped crying and just watched and listened to my roses murmuring to each other.

"What the hell?" I watched them for a while longer and then I had to being experimenting.

To my delight I discovered that roses weren't the only things I could grow. I was eating strawberries and bananas while discovering that I could grow vines covered in thorns from my body. I was like the plant version of Robin's fruit… Or was she the arm version of mine?

"This is SUPER!!!" It was one of those moments that impersonating Franky was necessary.

I was giggling with glee and began to run to the ship, which I had discovered was a topic that the trees were interested in. Who knew that trees could be so mad that their fallen fellows got to travel the world, as where they were too remained stationary?

I was swinging along on my new vine/arms when I became a little too jubilant and hit a tree. I feel like Tarzan…

"Rosa-chan?"

I glanced to see who was there, it was Brooke.

"Are you how, Brooke?" I asked knowing that I messed it up and not caring.

"It's so good to see that you are alright, everyone is so worried! Yohohoho!" He peered at me, "Are your panties alright as well? I will check for you if you do so wish."

I laughed, I couldn't help it I was just too happy. I jumped to my tip toes and kissed Brooke on his cheek. Some how he blushed without skin, it was odd but it was Brooke. So it was allowed without that much questioning.

Brooke told me to follow him and I did, it only took about 5 more minutes to get back to the ship. The crew was relived to see me and I them. I wanted to tell them about my adventure the only problem was that Sanji and Zoro made their presence know. I had momentarily forgotten about them, and then it all came rushing back to me like a bad dream.

I looked at them, trying to discern the outcome of the fight from the looks on their faces. Both of their faces were blank. Oh thank you boys, that's a huge help! Really it is.

"End? How end?" I asked

A soft chuckle to my left informed me that Robin was about to give horrible news.

"Rosa-chan, it hasn't begun. We waited so that you could judge, after all this is going to affect you greatly."

"Frick!"

**Author's note: I'm going to start written again in semi-normal updates. I may get lazy but I will try to write more. Please review with your thoughts on the story so far, and I'm looking s ideas for new stories so if you think of any please send me a message. Thanks and have a good day!**


	18. A Choice

Two hours… that's how much time I had left to think of a way out of this mess. Two little hours before Dumb and Dumbers' fight… Frick frick, frick, frick!

"Luffy!" I wailed to the boy who was fishing next to me "Why is they so stupid?"

"I don't know…" His thinking looked like it hurt him, so I distracted him with an easy question and he gave an easy answer. Our talk of nothing relevant killed an hour and seven fish.

Making my excuses I left him to his own devices and wandered the ship trying and failing to avoid my other nakama. I passed Nami without comment and wandered down to the girl's rooms. Searching I found a cupboard that I fit in; emptying it of the clothes I closed the door on myself.

"I'm alone in the dark…" I said to myself, trying to think of why I just did this. The only reason I came up with was that I didn't want to face the crew (two in particular) today. I just wanted to hang out in my little space, chilling with the spider….

…Spider?

"HOLYFRICKINGMOTHEROFFRICKINGJESUSANDMARYFRICKING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And that is how to handle situations of fear without being noticed… heh heh good joke…

"Rosalie!"

"Rosa-chan!"

Duh duh duh! The wonder twins have arrived! Zoro and Sanji came bursting through the door, obviously dropping whatever they had been doing moments before.

Sanji had a knife in his hand and Zoro had a towel around his neck, he was dripping with sweat… sounds gross but it was kind of hot.

"I okay! Is nothing, just was stupid spider. Is gone now." I half sobbed.

At my side with rose in hand: Sanji was flirting. Zoro grunted, looking pissed at Sanji and left without so much as a word.

"Sanji-san, I is okay; was just being stupid. Silly spider is no scary, just surprised me."

"ROSA-CHWAANN~! Never shall another spider touch your precious body! I stake my honor as man on that!" He declared in the way that only Sanji could.

Freak… "um… I thank you, but will be unnecessary."

"I shall carry you back to the kitchen! Your legs must still be paralyzed from fear!" He scooped me up before I had time to protest.

00:32:42 Time Left

I was munching on a cookie, considering both boys. I decided that the fight was going to happen no matter what I did. So I was pondering which one I'd rather be stuck with.

Zoro-san Pros: hot, strong (inhumanly so), funny/scary when mad, protective, has saved me on more than one occasion, loyal to a point of ridiculousness, provider, warm (I die a little on the inside when I admit that), can be sweet when he wants to be

Cons: funny/scary when mad, only sweet when he wants to be, drinks a lot (but never gets drunk), sleeps too much, is obsessed with becoming stronger (good ambition and will power though), is an ass

Sanji-san Pros: super loving, supporting, to die for cooking, always ready to comfort and hold you, chivalry to the extreme, funny whether or not he is trying to be, provider, handsome,

Cons: Flirts with anything female, kind of a pervert, a tinny bit sexist, too loving sometimes, has issues understanding personal space, does _everything_ for you

I probably missed some, but oh well I don't have much time left; because if I get into a relationship with one, there was a chance that I'd never really get away from it. Honestly, if whoever I choose and I broke up, we'd never be away from each other stuck on the same ship for however long this adventure will last. Also becoming attracted to someone else would be unlikely as seeing that we only stay in places for a few weeks at most. So whoever I begin messing around with we're stuck.

And then there is the guy I don't choose… They are both big boys, they can handle it (I think).

00:24:08 Time Left

I was thinking hard.

00:16:57

Still trying to decide who I wanted more.

00:03:18

Enough with the clock already! I know what time it is!!!!! Arrrrrggggghhhh!

"Rosalie-chan, it's time to come up on deck." Robin pulled me from my seat and dragged me into the sunlight and giggles from the rest of the crew.

I was seated between Brooke and Franky.

"You feeling okay little sister?" Franky asked me

"mmph… no?" I felt like puking

"Yohohoho…. This should be quite a spectacle!"

I wonder what would happen if Brooke got broken… Maybe I should find out.

"Will be horrible…"

"Choose Zoro."

"Huh?"

"Rosalie, you heard me: pick Zoro. He's never expressed much interest in anyone, but he's head over heels for you."

"Why? You hate him."

"No, he just owes me a lot of money."

"Ah…" I turned from Nami the demon banker to watch both men enter our field of vision. And that's when I realized why Zoro had looked so pissed earlier. He must have understood how truly lame this was!

Holy hell I feel bad… Sanji would have done this over any of the women here, but Zoro genuinely cares for me and I'm making him fight for something that shouldn't be won over in this way…

The two men faced each other, ready to begin.

"Beat him Zoro-kun!" I yelled.

The crew and Sanji all gaped at me (some happily). Zoro beamed at me. Just as Sanji returned his attention to his combatant Zoro lunged forward. Their fight was just as Brooke had prophesized, "quite a spectacle".

I looked from the moon to Zoro-kun. It had been hours since the fight and we hadn't said a word to the other. He may have been sleeping or was faking; it was hard to tell sometimes. I closed my eyes and made myself comfortable in the crow's nest.

I slept better that night then I had ever slept. It was during the morning twilight that I awoke. I was in Zoro's arms as he slept on.

With a sigh of finally admitted happiness I thought as I grew a daisy and put it behind his ear, that this could be good.

_**Finnir**_


	19. A Side Note to My Readers

**To my reader:**

**Thank you for reading my first fanfiction, I may occasionally write small side stories that include Rosalie in them. I may start new story(s) but I don't have an idea for one, so don't expect one all that soon. Once again: thanks for sticking though it and have a nice day. **


End file.
